1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The instant invention relates to an ice auger cutting head embodying a one piece construction having diametrically opposite, generally radially outwardly projecting cutting edges configured to perform a smooth and rapid cutting action upon a body of ice against which the cutting head is advanced such that a hole may be cut in the body of ice in a relatively short time through the utilization of a minimum amount of rotary input torque.
2. DESCRIPTION OF RELATED ART
Various different types of drill bits including some of the general structural and operational features of the instant invention are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos.: 2,709,572, 3,051,253, 3,760,890, 5,038,870 and U.S. Pat. Nos. Des. 240,263 and 248,659. However, these previously known forms of drilling bits do not include the overall combination of structural operational features of the instant invention which coact to provide a bit capable of quickly and smoothly cutting through a body of ice with a minimum amount of rotary input torque.